Dinobots (G1)
The Dinobots (ダイノボット, Dainobotto) are a rowdy, arrogant, lowbrow, disobedient band of warriors that some Autobots would rather scrap than deal with. They're also one of the most devastatingly powerful and close-knit combat units in the Autobot army, being incredibly powerful in robot mode and taking alternate modes based on dinosaurs, the most powerful creatures to ever roam the Earth. Most of them like Optimus Prime, so whether or not they follow the Autobot leader's orders depends on what those orders are. If it's to destroy stuff, they're down with that. If it's to help people, it kinda depends on what the weather is like. Known Dinobots The Dinobots include: * Grimlock (the leader) - Tyrannosaurus Rex * Swoop (the sensitive one) - Pteranodon * Slag (the bad boy) - Triceratops * Sludge (the dim one) - Apatosaurus * Snarl (the quiet one) - Stegosaurus Other Dinobots The Dinobots that resides with them on Dinobot Island includes: * Scorn - Spinosaurus * Slash - Velociraptor * Grimstone - Styracosaurus * Paddles - Elasmosaurus * Saline - Basilosaurus * Salvo - Liopleurodon * Sauron - Nyctosaurus * Scald - Elasmosaurus * Scalp - Stygimoloch * Schematic - Technosaurus * Scimitar - Elaphosaurus * Scoff - Megolodon * Scorch - Quetzacoatlus * Scrape - Podekosaurus * Scratch - Dunkleosteus * Screech - Compasgnathus * Scrum - Gastonia * Scud - Anhaguera * Scupper - Mosasaurus * Scythe - Therizinosaurus * Skewer - Pachyrhinosaurus * Shackle - Chasmosaurus * Shade - Pterodactyl * Shatter - Shunosaurus * Shear - Metriorynchus * Shiver - Cryolophosaurus * Shred - Masiakasaurus * Shriek - Peteinosaurus * Shunt - Styracosaurus * Singe - Longisquama * Savage - Zhejiangopterus * Sinus - Dilophosaurus * Skim - Rhamphorynchus * Skulk - Parasauropholus * Skyve - Caulkicepalus * Slab - Edmontonia * Slam - Ankylosaurus * Slap - Gargoyleosaurus * Slather - Suchomimus * Slaughter - Tapejara * Slayer - Dracorex * Slice - Icthyosaurus * Slobber - Postosuchus * Sickle - Arizonasaurus * Smack - Titanosaur * Smash - Amargasaurus * Smelt - Vulcanodon * Smirk - Psittacosaurus * Smite - Pachycepholosaurus * Smolder - Einiosaurus * Smother - Lambeosaurus * Snag - Helicoprion * Snipe - Ceratosaurus * Snort - Kentrosaurus * Snuff - Desmatosaurus * Sortie - Tupaxuara * Spear - Dorygnathus * Spike - Iguanadon * Spine - Dimetrodon * Spiral - Dimorphodon * Splice - Hybrid * Spoiler - Scutellosaurus * Spoor - Baryonyx * Squall - Plesiosaurus * Squawk - Dsungaripterus * Stagnant - Sarcosuchus * Stalker - Monolophosaurus * Stash - Alxasaurus * Stifle - Archelosaurus * Stigma - Ouranosaurus * Stomp - Diplodocus * Storm - Ampelosaurus * Strife - Irritator * Striker - Allosaurus * Strobe - Gallodactylus * Sulphur - Thalassodromedus * Sump - Pentaceratops * Sunder - Argentinosaurus * Suplex - Struthiosaurus * Sweeper - Tupandactylus * Swipe - Temnodontosaurus * Synchro - Ceresiosaurus * Syntax - Saurapelta * Scrap - Carnotaurus Gallery Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:G1 Dinobots Category:Combiner teams Category:G1 combiner teams Category:Autobot combiner teams Category:G1 Autobot combiner teams Category:Subgroups Category:G1 Subgroups Category:Autobot subgroups Category:G1 Autobot subgroups Category:Alternate Versions of the Dinobots History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:G1 Dinobots Category:Combiner teams Category:G1 combiner teams Category:Autobot combiner teams Category:G1 Autobot combiner teams Category:Subgroups Category:G1 Subgroups Category:Autobot subgroups Category:G1 Autobot subgroups Category:Alternate Versions of the Dinobots